1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a circuit and a method for controlling write timing of a non-volatile memory.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, portable electronic products are quickly developed. Regarding a portable electronic product powered by a battery, a standby time thereof is determined by power consumption of chips therein, and power consumption of the product is a critical specification in judgement of product quality. Along with increasingly complicated functions of the electronic product and a large amount of data, demand for memory capacity is increased, and the memory occupies a larger proportion in power consumption of the whole system chips. A non-volatile memory has a characteristic of maintaining data storage without power, which is indispensable in a system of the portable electronic product.
So far, a flash memory is mature non-volatile memory product with the smallest cell area and the largest memory capacity. However, flash memories require complicated process masks and are difficult to integrate in a system on chip (SoC) due to the low compatibility with a logic process. Moreover, the flash memory has a slow speed in a write operation, and generally requires a write voltage of more than ten volts. Due to these disadvantages, many researchers have dedicated in developing novel non-volatile memories to replace flash memories, so as to achieve high process compatibility with logic counterpart and a high-speed and low-voltage write operation.
A resistive random-access memory (RRAM) is a novel non-volatile memory, which can store data states through different resistance states. The RRAM has better compatibility with the logic process, and has a fast write speed and low write voltage, which meets the requirement of low power consumption of portable electronic products.